Most of the luggage cases used in the daily life have fixed sizes, can accommodate certain luggage items and are generally equipped with luggage straps which are used or not based on the amount of the luggage carried. If a luggage case is stuffed with luggage items, a luggage strap can be pressed at the bottom of the case; and in case of fewer luggage items which cannot stuff the luggage case, the luggage strap functions to fix the luggage, and clothing luggage or even valuables are fixed in the case, which can prevent the luggage from moving with the luggage case and avoid unnecessary loss. The fixed luggage items do not easily shake to touch an inner wall of the luggage case during the process of dragging the luggage case. If the luggage case is placed unsteadily or pushed down, the luggage strap can function to protect the luggage items, especially valuables.
An existing luggage strap and a hook are fixedly connected, and the hook cannot be disassembled and separated from the luggage strap so that the length of the luggage strap cannot be adjusted; and the design of fixed connection between the hook and the luggage strap limits the length of the luggage strap, thus the luggage strap cannot be provided to bind a variety of goods luggage of different sizes and volumes. In addition, for a variety of goods luggage of different sizes and volumes, it is necessary to select luggage straps of various lengths to bind the goods luggage, and hence these luggage straps are extremely inconvenient to carry and use.